L'art de mes rêves
by ChojiUchiha96
Summary: Voici une histoire concernant Itachi et Deidara sur leur relation jusqu'à maintenant ils ont toujours été rivaux mais cela va-t'il changer au cours de l'histoire c'est ce que vous allez voir dans ce 'One shot' bonne lecture ! :)


Bonjour à toi cher lecteur ou cher lectrice !

Alors, cette fic va être très courte, ça va être un ''One shot'' avec deux de mes personnages préférés dans Naruto : Itachi et Deidara il va y voir une histoire amoureuse entre ces deux-là et ça promet d'être assez particulier. Donc sur ce je vous laisse et je vous dis bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**L'art de mes rêves**

C'était une journée comme toutes les autres, le soleil brillait, dehors tout était calme et une légère brise soufflait sur les feuilles des arbres. Comme d'habitude, les membres de l'Akatsuki, se firent confier des missions des plus importantes par leur chef Pain. Mais certaines équipes manquaient, quelques membres étaient partis faire de petites courses pour se préparer pour leurs futurs grosses missions. Les équipes étaient maintenant réorganisées désormais Hidan fut placé avec Kisame, Konan fut placée avec Tobi, Zetsu qui a toujours été seul restera seul et Itachi fut placé avec Deidara, ce qui n'enchantait gère le petit blond car il s'est toujours souvenu ce qui s'est passé le jour qu'il a rejoint l'Akatsuki. Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki, était plus ou moins satisfaits de leur partenaire, mais il fallait faire avec car s'était Pain qui avait décidé des équipes. Plus tard dans la journée, les ninjas déserteurs partirent en mission d'espionnage, pour trouver les autres hôtes des démons à queues et ils devaient apporter les informations en fin de journée. Itachi et Deidara marchèrent en direction de Konoha pour en apprendre plus sur le démon à queues qu'on appela Kyûbi et en route ils discutèrent. Deidara commença à parler le premier :

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le chef m'a placé en équipe avec toi, ça m'agace tellement juste à y penser ! dit Deidara d'un ton sec et dégouté.

\- Cesse de te plaindre, on travaille ensemble accepte le, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec toi, mais c'est les ordres du chef et je n'ai pas envie que tu bousille tout à cause de ton mépris envers moi ! répliqua Itachi d'un ton froid et ferme.

\- Oui, bien sûr que j'ai du mépris envers toi, tes yeux je ne les ai jamais oubliés la dernière fois qu'on s'est confronté, pleins de mépris et de jugements envers mon art et maintenant je dois accepter le fait que je dois travailler en équipe avec toi c'est carrément ridicule hmm !

\- Plains-toi au chef pas envers moi, je n'y suis pour rien et d'ailleurs ton art encore aujourd'hui j'en ai rien à cirer alors maintenant suis-moi et tais-toi !

Deidara commença à devenir rouge, ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche d'Itachi le mettait hors de lui, personne ne critique son art, son art était parfait et personne ne devait l'insulter puis il reprit la parole :

\- Hmm tu n'as toujours pas changé, je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est le respect !

Deidara sortit son argile explosif il était prêt à se battre contre Itachi mais de son côté le possesseur du sharingan lui ne fit aucun mouvement il eut un petit ricanement il prit la parole par la suite :

\- Tu veux vraiment m'affronter en pleine mission ? Ne soit pas ridicule, ton destin est entre mes mains, tu ne gagneras pas aussi facilement même si tu t'es entraîner !

\- Toujours aussi confiant, tu n'as toujours pas changé je dois l'admettre, mais sache qu'un jour j'aimerais bien faire un combat contre toi pour voir qui va gagner entre nous deux hmm !

Itachi eut le sourire aux lèvres puit répliqua :

\- Avec plaisir, tu sembles être plus confiant que la dernière fois je dois avouer, alors entraîne-toi de toutes tes forces pour pouvoir me vaincre dans ce cas.

Deidara lui aussi eut le sourire aux lèvres et dit d'un ton sûr de lui :

\- Compte sur moi Itachi !

Les deux ninjas déserteurs reprirent la route, les heures passèrent, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher puit Itachi et Deidara aperçurent quatre ombres. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et Itachi remarqua qu'il connaissait trois de ces quatre ninjas. La première personne qu'il reconnaissait était Kakashi Hatake qu'il a déjà combattu en venant à Konoha, Sakura Haruno une de ses élèves et Naruto Uzumaki celui qui porte le Kyûbi il n'avait jamais vu la quatrième personne auparavant ça ne lui disait rien et sur le coup il dit à Deidara :

\- Cachons nous dans les arbres et essayons d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'ils essaient de faire !

Deidara acquiesce et s'en alla se cacher avec Itachi dans les abres et les deux écoutèrent la conversion des quatres ninjas. Kakashi commeça à parler :

\- Bon, on doit rester discret, personne ne dois savoir qu'on cherche des informations sur l'Akatsuki !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto.

-IDIOT ! IL PEUT Y AVOIR DES NINJAS QUI TRAVAILLENT AVEC L'AKASTUKI EN SECRET ! cria-t-elle en frappant Naruto qui avait maintanant une bosse sur la tête.

\- Allons du calme, nous ne devons pas trop faire de bruits et soyez sur vos garde il peut y avoir de redoutables ninjas dans le coin.

Tous acquiescèrent et puis partirent à la recherche d'informations sur l'Akatsuki. Pendant ce temps Itachi s'adressa à deidara :

\- C'est bon, tu peux descendre ils sont partis maintenant.

Itachi se tenait devant l'arbre auquel Deidara était monté. Soudain une branche se cassa, et Deidara tomba de l'arbre et il atterrit sur Itachi. Deidara tenta de se relever, mais trébucha sur une pierre et ses lèvres se collèrent à celles d'Itachi et les deux ninjas déserteurs se trouvèrent dans une position assez embarrassante. Soudain Itachi se releva, et frappa Deidara, tout rouge il lui dit :

\- C'ÉTAIT QUOI ÇA DEIDARA ?

\- Ce… ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai trébuché et puis mes lèvres se sont collés au tiennes et puis je ne sais pas je me sens bizarre maintenant, mais hé de toute façon tu aurais pu me pousser pourquoi tu n'as l'a pas fait plus tôt hein ? hmm

Itachi rougit, et répondit d'un ton froid et ferme :

\- Mais… mais c'était sur le coup, ça m'a choqué et puis de toute façon je t'ai poussé quand même non ?

\- Oui, mais bon je je… arg !

Deidara rougit à son tour et plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans que les deux ninjas ne se parlent puis Itachi gêné dit :

\- On est bien clair ça reste entre nous deux ?

\- Oui définitivement hmm !

Ils reprirent la route pour retourner à leur répère. Enfin arrivés au repère, Itachi alla porter les informations à Pain, et puis les deux allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Ils se couchèrent et puis les heures s'écoulèrent, et Deidara alla discrètement dans la chambre d'Itachi il voulait lui poser une question fondamentale. En voyant Itachi dormir, il se disait à quel point qu'il était mignon quand il dort la nuit, il avait le goût de le prendre dans ses bras et surtout de l'embrasser, pendant un moment il se demande si il était en train de devenir fou ou si il avait vraiment des sentiments pour son rival. Est-ce possible d'aimer quelqu'un que l'on déteste ? Il s'approcha d'Itachi et tenta de le réveiller. Le possesseur du sharingan se réveille confu et puis il vit Deidara et puis lui adressa la parole :

\- Deidara que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? Il est tard tu devrais aller te coucher !

\- Je peux dormir avec toi aujourd'hui s'il te plaît ? J'ai du mal à dormir dans ma chambre…

-Oui mais ne fait pas trop de bruits s'il te plaît

\- D'accord hmm !

Deidara s'installa dans les couvertures avec Itachi et le petit blond lui posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis aujourd'hui :

\- Comment as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda Deidara.

\- De quoi tu parles ? damanda Itachi qui était curieux

-Et bien tu sais non ? Le eum…

\- Ah eum c'était embarrassant oui…

\- Mais as-tu aimé ?

Itachi ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, avait-t 'il bien entendu son rival lui a-t 'il vraiment posé cette question assez bizarre ? Il lui répondit :

\- Je dois avouez que oui, sur le coup s'était bizarre mais après j'avais des papillons dans le ventre je me sentais bien avec toi…

Les deux ninjas ont rougit et puis ensuite Itachi prit la parole encore une fois :

\- Pourquoi me pose-tu cette question ?

\- Je voulais savoir c'est tout, et disons que moi aussi j'ai bien aimé pour être honnête hmm…

\- Ah bon ? Eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Ne dit rien…

-Deidara, je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? demanda Itachi qui était gêné.

\- Oui, répondit le petit blond

\- Est-ce que toi aussi en ce moment tu as des papillons dans le ventre ?

\- Oui, je dois bien l'avouer, Itachi j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Les deux répondirent en même temps :

\- Je t'aime…

Les deux se regardaient avec une expression d'étonnement sur leur visage. Ils se sont avoués qu'ils s'aimaient en même temps et c'était un choc. Deidara prit la parole.

\- Je dois dire que tu embrasses bien d'ailleurs…

\- Toi aussi… ça me fait bizarre de le dire mais toi aussi tu embrasses bien.

-Merci

\- Je représente quoi pour toi maintenant ? demanda Itachi curieux.

\- Tu es l'art de mes rêves, celui que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Itachi versa une larme en entendant les belles paroles du petit blond, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser et les deux se laissèrent porter par ce long et doux baiser langoureux et c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'une nouvelle relation s'est développée et qu'ils se considéraient plus que comme des rivaux.

**FIN**


End file.
